


Innuendo

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE, M/M, Nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of Jim and Ross doing what they do best ;)</p><p>This is going to be an ongoing fic so if you have a scenario you'd like to see, drop me a comment or send me a message on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witness at the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhell/gifts).



The sun was on Jim’s face as he sat in the armchair he’d dragged from the living room into the room at the back of the house. The partially closed venetian blinds laid a pattern of light and dark stripes across his bare skin and he was warm and sleepy and barely focusing on the words in the book on his lap. Eventually he abandoned reading in favour of watching the dust motes float through the air. It was late afternoon and beautifully warm without being muggy. The whole house was quiet except for the laboured breathing and a low electronic hum from the other corner. Jim stretched like a cat, and then laid the book on the floor next to the chair and looked over to the side of the room that was in shadow, his pulse quickening. He picked up the remote from the arm of the chair and turned it up a notch. The laboured breathing picked up speed, and there was the first hint of a moan. 

Jim watched, getting harder as the time passed. He was still in his jeans and he reached down to press the heel of his hand against his growing erection. There was a plaintive whine from the other side and Jim smiled.

‘Not yet.’ he said. ‘You are making so much noise you don’t deserve it.’ The whine cut off as if a switch had been flicked. ‘That’s better.’ He gave the owner of the whine an admonishing look. ‘It’s only been twenty minutes. You said you wanted an hour.’ There was a huff. Jim grinned. ‘Now, you see with that attitude you just added another ten minutes.’ There was another huff, decidedly more irritated this time. Jim raised an eyebrow and held up the remote. ‘Keep going and I’m going to put it on full and just fucking leave you like this.’ There was what sounded distinctly like a grumble under someone’s breath but as Jim opened his mouth to issue a warning there was a knock at the door. 

Jim frowned and looked in the direction of the hall through the half open doorway. ‘Who the bloody hell do you think that is?’ he said. There was no answer, only a stubborn sounding silence. Ross was under strict orders not to speak and he was apparently sticking to them. The knock came again, more insistent sounding this time. ‘Right, I’ll be back in a minute. And you are going to not make a single fucking sound while I go see who that is.’ He got up, switching the remote off and shoving it in his pocket then left the room, carefully leaving the door partially ajar. He padded barefoot into the hallway and stopped in at the kitchen en route to the front door. Ross’ hoodie was hanging on the back of a chair and he pulled it on, zipping it over his bare chest. It was long in the arms and body, which fortunately hid the magnificent semi he was sporting. Then he went back into the hallway, stopping to give himself a once over in the hallway mirror. He dragged his fingers through his hair and made himself look more or less respectable. Then he went to open the door. He found a group of four people in formal clothes and clutching bibles standing on his front door step. Jim grinned as he leaned in the doorway and looked them up and down, then stuck one hand in his pocket and activated the remote. 

This was going to be fun.

***********

It took twenty minutes of conversation in the kitchen over tea and chocolate digestives before the Jehovah’s Witnesses realised that they were on a hiding to nothing as far as Jim was concerned. And the whole time their little theological debate was raging, Jim flicked the remote on and off and to different settings, listening carefully for any noise from the back room. The cottage had excellent acoustics which was great for impromptu karaoke sessions in the kitchen but which also meant that whoever was in the back room could hear clearly what was going on in the kitchen.

The Witnesses eventually gave up and thanked Jim very politely for the tea before he escorted them to the door and saw them off with a cheery wave. Then he closed the front door and walked back to the back room, discarding the hoodie as he went. A quick look told him the occupant was clearly very annoyed with him. Chuckling to himself, Jim went to the kitchen to clear up. He took his time, putting the mugs in the dishwasher and wiping the table free of crumbs. He had thoroughly enjoyed the little distraction, but now it was time to return to his earlier contemplation. 

When he was done Jim returned to the room, a digestive biscuit in his mouth and another in his hand. When he got to the door, he stood there and watched as he finished first one biscuit and then the other. He idly licked the melted chocolate off his fingers, feeling the weight of the stare from the other side if the room on him. 

‘Keep looking at me like that and you know what will happen.’ he said. There was no response but if looks could have killed, Jim knew he’d would have been a dead man in no time. ‘Fine, you want to play, we’ll play.’ He took the remote out of his pocket and held it up and then very deliberately flicked it to the highest setting. There was a sharp inhalation of breath, but then Ross gritted his teeth and held it all in. 

Jim ran a practiced eye over his handiwork, judging the strength of the suspended network of ropes and knots that held Ross off the ground. The rope today was navy blue, a nice little symbolic touch Jim thought and it also stood out beautifully against Ross’ skin. It was attached to the eight hooks in the ceiling that Jim had painstakingly measured out and installed, impressing Ross with his DIY skills. From there the ropes hung down and were tied in a complicated web of loops and knots to keep Ross in position. It was the first time they were trying it out and it had taken a couple of tries to get it right, by which time they had both been pretty worked up. 

The ropes ran down in straight lines under and around Ross. His arms were tied above his head and the complex net of knots that held his wrists and arms still provided the main focal point. From there, the ropes here looped around his body at multiple points, spreading the pressure so it was like sitting in a hammock. The way he was oriented meant he was upright and leaning back slightly. His legs were supported by ropes under his knees which held them up and apart, thighs spread wide and with the lower legs bound to the upper legs so Ross was effectively immobilised. It also meant that all Jim had to do was walk between his spread legs to be at the right height to fuck him. Not that that was the plan, at least not for some time to come.

Jim had taken immense pride in how well he’d done the ropework. He hadn’t, however, been so overconfident that they hadn’t taken the precaution of buying a single mattress which now lay underneath Ross in case the unthinkable happened. But now, watching as he slowly took Ross apart with flicks of the remote for the wireless vibrator currently resting against Ross’ prostate, Jim was aware that he was getting off on it as much as Ross was. He loved the feeling of being trusted by Ross so much that he was willing to let Jim tie him up to the point of immobility and then do what he wanted with him. 

Jim pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to Ross, who was panting loudly now, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep himself under control under the relentless assault of the vibration inside him. It had turned into a bit of a competition some days, with Ross trying to keep Jim from breaking him and Jim pushing Ross harder and further until he was a trembling begging mess. That was actually exactly how this had come about. 

Jim looked at Ross, drinking him in, and let his eyes move from Ross’ anguished face down his body which was wet with sweat. His skin was shiny with it, and it made him look even more erotic. Then his eyes moved down from stomach to groin and to Ross’ hard cock, the black hair around it sticky with pre-come. Jim looked back up and saw that Ross was now looking at him. His hazel eyes were almost black, the pupil’s hugely dilated. His face was flushed with exertion and his eyes were completely glazed over. Jim could see Ross was deep down in sub-space, the suspension allowing him to not even have to focus on keeping himself in anything other than his currently blissed out state. 

He ran his hands over some of the main ropes and knots, checking they hadn’t worked loose. The Jim made sure that the contact points with Ross’ skin were still sitting well, with no swelling for rubbing. Satisfied, he went back over the to chair and stripped out of his jeans. He walked back over until he was standing in front of Ross, then held him still in one hand and pulled the vibrator out with the other. He did it slowly and Ross hissed through his teeth as it exited his body. Jim switched it off and took it over to the chair, leaving it on his jeans. Then he dug out the bottle of lube that was stuck down the side of the chair and went back to Ross. He squeezed out a generous amount and slicked himself up, stroking a few times until he was completely hard, and then used the lubed hand to do the same to Ross. 

Ross moaned and arched against the ropes at the sensation of Jim’s hand on his cock. Jim kept it slow, using his thumb in soft circles over the head and applying just enough pressure to make Ross gasp. 

‘You okay?’ he asked. ‘Answer me.’

‘Yes.’ Ross’ voice was almost inaudible. ‘Feels so fucking good…’ He arched again and gave a long drawn out moan and Jim felt the jump in his stomach at the sight of Ross being so wanton. He put his clean hand on Ross’ hip, holding him still and began a steady pumping action with his other hand, Ross’ lubed cock sliding easily through his hand. Ross started keening and Jim watched him, the blissed out look on Ross’ face then best thing he’d ever seen. He judged it carefully, stilling his hand as soon as Ross started to go rigid, waiting for his breathing to even out again. 

Jim did this again and again. Ross’ stamina had improved immeasurably as he’d gotten fitter from polo and riding almost every day, and he could take a lot more now. Jim could take him to the edge and hold Ross there for over an hour, until they were both so desperate to come that when they did it practically blew their minds. They were without doubt the most intense orgasms Jim had ever had and Ross had confessed that they were so incredible for him he lost all ability to eve speak for several moments afterwards. He certainly seemed unable to speak now and Jim knew he was ready. Holding Ross still, he lined up and started to push himself inside Ross, the lube and earlier work with the vibrator having relaxed Ross so much it was easy to slide inside him. Once he was all the way in, Jim stilled and just held Ross against him. 

Ross watched him, mouth open as he panted. He couldn’t even form words at this point and when Jim pulled out and thrust back inside again, his eyes widened but he stayed silent. Jim got a rhythm going, moving slowly and letting the ropes do the work of supporting Ross. He had him by the hips, pulling Ross onto him and it didn’t take long for his own breathing to become discordant. Ross was getting louder and louder, his voice rough. His head was tilted right back now as he abandoned himself to the pleasure coursing through him and Jim watched, riveted by the beautiful line of Ross’ throat and the shine on his skin. He let go with one hand and went back to jerking Ross off, his hand moving in time with his thrusts. They didn’t speak, but their moans synchonised and Jim could feel the tightness in his lower body as he started to get close. He started to drive harder and Ross cried out once. Jim kept going and it only took a few more strokes of his hand and Ross came, his whole body shaking violently. Jim held on until he was done and then let go, fingers smearing cum over Ross’ skin as he grabbed him and pulled Ross hard against him. He drove in and out, and Ross whimpered. The soft sound broke through all of Jim’s control and he came hard, his own sharp cry cutting through the quiet. It seemed to go forever, and Jim was trembling when the aftershocks died away. In front of him, Ross was limp, hanging like a beautiful marionette. 

Jim eased himself out of him and stepped back, fighting to get his breath back. He waited until he was steady enough and then went to work. He took the weight on the support ropes then pulled the knot releases, setting Ross down gently on the mattress below him. Ross was out, still conscious but deep in the regions of sub-space that he went to. Jim worked quickly, undoing his hands and legs and chucking the ropes to the side. When Ross was this deep, all he could do was make him comfortable until Ross had slept it off. 

Jim went to the sea chest he kept their gear in and took out the microfibre flannel and the bottle of water. He wet the cloth and cleaned Ross off then did himself, chucking it in the region of the chair when he was done. Once they were both clean, Jim spent some time massaging Ross’ arms and legs and torso where the ropes had left deep indentations. Finally he retrieved the pillow and blanket from the far corner of the room, placing the pillow under Ross’ head and tucking him up in the blanket. Ross snuggled down into it and was out in less than a minute and Jim left him to sleep. 

*********

A couple of hours later, Ross woke up. He could smell something amazing and his stomach growled at him. He wondered if he could be bothered to get up, but then Jim appeared in the doorway as if summoned by magic. He was dressed in sweats and his old t-shirt with the Hypnotoad on the front. Ross knew that he’d probably showered and cleaned up the room while he was sleeping.

‘Hey, baby.’ he said, smiling at Ross. ‘How are you feeling?’ Ross stretched and yawned, feeling the pleasant pull in his muscles.

‘Fucking perfect.’ he said. ‘I don’t remember half of that.’ Jim came over, sitting down on the edge of the mattress and stroking though Ross’ hair. Ross blinked sleepily at him and Jim gave him an affectionate look. 

‘You want to get up or sleep some more?’ he asked. ‘I made tomato soup but it will keep.’ 

‘Sleep.’ Ross said. He lifted the blanket and Jim took the hint, lying down and sliding under it next to him. The mattress was only a single and Ross wrapped himself around Jim so they didn’t fall off the sides. He put his nose in Jim’s neck and breathed in his smell. ‘That was so good. I love you.’ Jim smiled and tightened his arms around him. 

‘I love you too.’ he replied. ‘Sleep now and then I’ll feed you soup and tell you all about the Jehovah’s Witnesses I scared off this afternoon.’ Ross snorted a laugh into his neck.

‘I think I remember that.’ he murmured, already on his way back to sleep. ‘Remind me to kick your arse when I wake up properly.’ 

‘Anything you want, baby.’ Jim said. He listened as Ross’ breathing slowed again and then let himself drift off.


	2. Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hotel room and a piece of rope. What could possibly go wrong?

The black silk cord was soft against the delicate skin of his wrist, but strong enough to take any amount of straining from him. Ross regarded the knot that bound his hand to the post. He’d known he was in trouble the moment they had stepped through the door and he had seen the king size four poster bed. 

************

The bed and breakfast had been Jim’s surprise, a little something to mark the fact that they had managed to keep what had effectively started as a one night stand going for as long as they had. 

‘Come down to Portsmouth.’ Jim had said very casually a few days before.

‘Why?’ Ross had asked, one finger in his ear to block out the distant sound of artillery fire in the background. They were out on Salisbury Plain doing practice with the visiting Indian troops.

‘Because it’s a nice idea and I haven’t seen you in two weeks.’ Jim replied, then hesitated. ‘Are you busy blowing shit up again?’

‘Not me personally.’ Ross laughed, ‘I’m just directing.’

‘Come down, Ross. I’ll make it worth your while.’ Jim said, and then hung up. Ross stared at his mobile, undeniably intrigued by the last part of what Jim had said. 

**************

So here he was now lying naked on the bed, one wrist tied to the post on his right, while Jim was carefully knotting the cord around the other one. His ankles were already similarly bound, leaving Ross completely immobile. He watched him, all focus and care, as he tested the tension and made sure that Ross’ circulation wasn’t going to be cut off. There was a lovely line running between his dark gold brows as he concentrated, and it made Ross want to run a fingertip along it, smooth it out. But, of course, he couldn’t. 

Jim took the two strands of cord and looped them around the post, knotting them so they held fast. 

‘All done.’ he said sitting back on his heels. He was in black briefs and a white t-shirt with a picture of Edward and Alphonse on the front. Ross hadn’t known who they were until their second month when Jim had come to Bovington for a weekend and pretty much made him sit down and binge watch the whole of Brotherhood in twenty-four hours. ‘How’s it feel?’

Ross tested the restraints, noting that they were enough to restrict his movement completely but very comfortable. He’d had a previous boyfriend who’d tied him up a couple of times, but that had been a far less pleasant experience.

‘They’re fine.’ he said, clearing his throat slightly to hide the fact that his voice was already gravelly with anticipation and arousal. That damn competency kink was back again. 

‘Good.’ Jim said and got off the bed. Ross watched as he walked off to the bathroom.

‘Hey.’ he called after him, ‘Where the fuck are you going?’

‘To shower.’ Jim said as if Ross had asked him the most obvious thing in the world.

‘But what about…’ Ross trailed off and nodded down to his cock, which was raring to go. Jim gave him a dimpled smile that was pure and unadulterated evil. 

‘You’ll keep.’ he said, and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Ross stared at the closed door in disbelief.

‘Motherfucker.’ he groaned, letting his head fall back on the pillow. 

It was going to be a long two days.

*********

It must have been about twenty minutes before Jim came out the bathroom, naked and covered in water droplets that glistened on his skin and in his blond hair. He came over to the bed, and looked Ross up and down. 

‘How’re you doing?’ he asked, his voice teasing. Ross glared at him, but the sight of his boyfriend in nothing but a smile did wonders for his erection.

‘I’m going to fucking kill you when I get out of this.’ he said evenly. Jim laughed and came to stand next to his hand, running one hand along Ross’ arm. 

‘But you have to get out of it first Captain Poldark.’ He said, and ran his fingers lightly down the soft skin of Ross’ bicep making him flinch at the ticklish sensation. ‘Oh my God. Are you fucking ticklish?’

‘No.’ Ross said a little too loudly, inwardly cursing himself for letting the cat out of the bag. He tried to fix Jim with what he hoped was an authoritative look. ‘I am no such thing. Captains in Her Majesty’s Army are never ticklish.’ 

‘Hmm.’ Jim’s eyes were sparkling with mischief. He climbed onto the bed, still wet, and settled across Ross’ thighs. ‘This is going to bring up all sorts of interesting ideas.’ He leaned forward and very deliberately brushed his fingertips down Ross’ ribs. Ross made a strangled noise and bit his lower lip to keep from giggling like a small child.

‘You utter bastard.’ he managed to grind out. Jim laughed in delight and did it again. 

‘You are so going to break.’ he said, and Ross shut his eyes and shook his head frantically, not trusting himself to open his mouth. He pretty much forced himself to lie completely still as Jim’s fingers drifted across his stomach. 

‘Ross.’ Jim said. ‘Have I told you how fucking adorable you are when you’re trying not to laugh?’ Ross squirmed and said nothing. Jim sat back, and shook his head, spraying Ross with water droplets. ‘All right, you asked for it.’ Then he ghosted his fingers along Ross’ flanks.

‘You motherfucker!’ Ross choked out, as he fought to keep from laughing and lost horribly. He desperately wanted to wriggle away but was completely unable to. ‘Jesus Christ will you fucking stop!’ He was so focused on the tickling that he missed the sudden heat in Jim’s eyes. He stopped tickling Ross and leaned forward so he was resting with his hands either side of Ross’ body. Then he bent his head and licked Ross’ right nipple. It was light, barely a touch, but the sensation went straight through Ross and the laugh turned into a moan.

‘Oh fuck.’ he breathed and Jim did it again, tongue flicking lightly. 

‘I’m sorry. I thought you said to stop. ’ he said then lowered his head, tongue moving in maddening circles until Ross was breathing hard. Then he kissed across to the other nipple and did the same thing. Ross’ head was spinning. He closed his eyes and focused on the delicate touch of Jim’s tongue, the soft flicking motions making each touch feel like he was being branded. Ross looked down as best he could, watching as Jim started to kiss his way down Ross’ chest and stomach, tongue tracing the line of hair that connected the thick mat of hair at his chest to the spread of it across his stomach. He got to Ross’ navel, tongue dipping in and Ross squirmed again, torn between being turned on and ticklish. Jim looked up at Ross, chin resting on Ross’ stomach, and smiled at him. 

‘I think I really like you like this, Ross.’ he said. ‘You know I could do anything to you if I wanted to.’ 

And for some ungodly reason those words rang a bell that Ross had hoped was long buried. He saw a flash of dark eyes in his head and heard those same words. It was not a pleasant memory.

‘You’d better not.’ he said, only half-joking. He was suddenly uncomfortably aware that he really couldn’t move. It must have shown on his face because Jim sat up suddenly, his expression doubtful.

‘Hey, you okay?’ he asked. Ross looked away from his direct gaze.

‘I’m fine.’ he said, but his voice was defensive. Jim got off him.

‘Ross?’ he asked. ‘We don’t have to do this.’ It was just an idea but if you’re not into it…’ 

‘I’m good. Don’t stop.’ Ross said. He was terrified that Jim would stop, but he knew he sounded unhappy and Jim shook his head. His face was serious.

‘No.’ he said, going to the posts and tugging on one strand of the cord. ‘We stop now. If you don’t want it, we don’t do it.’ He gave Ross a reassuring smile, but the damage was done and Ross wanted to kick himself for what he’d done. He watched as the knot binding his wrist came undone and then Jim went round and undid the other. Ross was absolutely mortified. He felt awful and sat up to hide his embarrassment when Jim had undone his other wrist. Jim freed his ankles and then went back into the bathroom. When he came out a few minutes later he was dressed. Ross sat and stared at him, feeling a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Any arousal he may have felt was gone, and he pulled the duvet up over himself. He watched Jim warily, expecting at any minute to be told to pack up and get the fuck out. 

To his surprise though Jim smiled at him, gathering up the rope and coiling it around his hand and elbow. 

‘Why don’t you go have a shower.’ he said. ‘I’ll call down and get us something to eat, okay?’ Ross listened carefully to Jim’s voice, on high alert for anything that signalled that Jim was angry or displeased. 

There was nothing. 

Ross got up, feeling uncharacteristically shy, and almost ran into the bathroom. The shower was huge with a rainfall shower head and he took refuge in it, battling the growing feeling of dread. He knew what would be coming when he came out the bathroom. It didn’t take a genius to work out that Jim would not be happy that he had invited Ross down only for them to fall at the first hurdle. 

Ross let the hot water wash over him, then leaned his head against the tiled wall of the shower. He was still so unsure of how to play this. It was one thing when he and Jim were buried in each other, barely coming up for air as they fucked their way through the short days they had spent together. But he didn't know how to navigate outside of this. Especially since he’d fucked up and told Jim that he loved him the last time, even if it had worked out well. Ross had spent the week after buoyed up on a wave of emotion he’d not felt for a very long time, and this time around he’d been filled not with trepidation but an almost crazy high. Not surprisingly it had been followed by a week of crushing insecurity. And then Jim had invited him down and he’d hoped that it would be amazing, and then Jim had brought out the ropes and Ross had felt the tiny twinge of unease in his gut, but he’d gone along with it. And then he’d fucked up again by freaking out because they were doing something not even that kinky. 

Ross wasn’t sure how long he was in the shower for, but when he got out he was hesitant to go back in the room. Eventually he bit the bullet and went in. Jim was lying on the bed. The TV was on and Jim had made a pillow mountain and was settled in. He smiled at Ross and patted the bed next to him. 

‘I got us some stuff from room service.’ he said. ‘And Predator’s on in five minutes. You haven’t seen that right?’ Ross shook his head, still feeling incredibly awkward although Jim was acting like they hadn’t been about to have sex not half an hour before. He went to his bag, pulling out a t shirt and briefs and getting dressed as quickly as possible. Jim wasn’t paying attention to him though. Ross went and hung the towel over the rail in the bathroom, then went back into the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and got on. Jim raised one arm and Ross was at a loss until Jim looked at him expectantly. Then he leaned against Jim and Jim shifted so he could have one arm around Ross. Ross waited for a minute then gave in, leaning into Jim and settling in down next to him on the pillow mountain.

‘You’re going to fucking love this.’ he said and kissed the top of Ross’ head.

*************

They had spent the rest of the weekend lying on the bed and watching old films from the eighties and eating room service food. They had taken long baths in the oversized tub and rubbed each other’s backs and talked, talked endlessly about everything. And not once did Jim bring up Ross’ little meltdown, so by the end of the weekend Ross had forgotten it. And when Ross dropped Jim back at the base on the Sunday evening, he was surprised to note that they hadn’t had sex once the whole weekend. 

That was the beginning of the end for Ross. He knew that now. If the time before in Tyneham had jolted him into proclaiming his love for Jim, that weekend cemented it. He’d never experienced anything like it. And while he knew that he hadn’t had the healthiest attitude to sex and what had passed for relationships in his life, it had been his experience that it was what he was good at, what people wanted him for. He had a pretty face and an attractive body, he was good in bed and could deliver every time. That had been what he judged himself on, knowing that his looks and his sexual prowess could attract and keep a partner as long as he needed them, until he was ready to decide to let them go. It was also one of the reasons he had also kept sex was as anonymous in its execution as he could make it. With a man on his knees in front of him, Ross didn’t need to look at him, acknowledge that he were a person in his own right.

It had been so different with Jim, right from that very first night when Ross had found himself looking into those beautiful eyes, turned silver in the half light of the hotel room. And Jim had continued to surprise him, making Ross’ heart respond in ways he’d never ever experienced before. He was amazed at the layers he uncovered, and wasn’t sure if it was because Jim was an impossibly complex person or if it was because he’d never bothered to get to know any of his previous conquests. 

Now he knew it was both of these things. 

It had never been like that before. Of his two serious relationships, Ross had always allowed the other person to call the shots. With Elizabeth that had been because she just seemed to know what to do whereas he was just following her lead. With Howard it had been about him being the one who controlled everything, and Ross being so in thrall to him he’d never questioned it.

Jim was the first person who’d treated him like an equal, and had allowed Ross to accept that he was just as invested in their relationship. There had never been a question that Jim would give him up at the first time of trouble or punish him for not performing by becoming distant or uncommunicative, like Howard had used to do until Ross would simply acquiesce out of a drive to win his approval. Jim never demanded or threatened or guilted him into anything he didn’t want, be it sex or simply choosing which film they were going to see. 

And it had been that treatment, that ability to make Ross feel like he was valued and important and completely and utterly equal, that had set Ross on the road to love.

********

‘No, you’re doing it wrong.’ There was laughter in the voice. ‘Remember the rabbit comes out the hole, goes around the tree and goes back in the hole.’ Ross huffed in annoyance and looked at Jim. Jim’s blue-green eyes were dancing. He was watching Ross and the smile on his face told Ross that he was having the time of his life. 

He wasn’t sure whose idea it had been, but they were back in the hotel and also back in the room. The colour scheme was different but the four poster bed was the same. Only this time, Ross was the one doing the tying. Or at least trying to. He huffed and blew his hair out of his eyes.

‘Fuck.’ he said, then undid the rope and started again. Jim watched him, grinning. Ross concentrated, but as he pulled the rope tight, it came loose and he ended up with both ends in his hands. ‘Bollocks.’

‘Do you want me to do it?’ Jim asked, and Ross snorted. 

‘No.’ he said. ‘I can do it.’ He shifted on the bed and Jim moved to make room for him.

‘You know it would go faster if I just did it myself.’ he said and Ross glared at him.

‘Shut the fuck up or all you get is to watch me jerk off.’ he retorted. ‘See how you like being tortured for a change.’ Jim had done that to him a couple of weeks before when he’d contravened the rules. He’d just pulled that damn armchair in front of Ross as he hung from the ceiling, and sat in it with his legs spread and hanging over the arms. Then he’d proceeded to put on a show for Ross. Ross was sure that he still hadn’t recovered. The worst part was that then Jim hadn’t let him come at all. 

Jim’s smirk told him he knew exactly what Ross was referring to. 

‘You broke the rules.’ he said. ‘You know what happens when you break the rules.’ He rolled onto his side and regarded Ross’ battle with the knot. ‘Come on, I think you need to call time on that.’ He reached for the rope with his other hand and Ross slapped it away.

‘Bugger off.’ he said. ‘I will get this right.’ Jim laughed and rolled back onto his back, stuck his other hand behind his head and closed his eyes.

‘Wake me when you’re finally done.’ he said. 

‘Ha fucking ha.’ Ross muttered. Ten minutes later he gave up in disgust. ‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ He unwrapped the rope from Jim’s wrist and flounced back on the bed with his arms folded. Jim snorted with laughter, his eyes still closed.

‘You done?’ he asked and Ross chucked the rope at him.

‘I don’t know how the fuck you do this.’ he said. Jim opened his eyes and sat up. He picked up the rope and looped it in his hands. Ross watched, fascinated. The one thing that did irk him was that he couldn’t ever see the intricate knots he could feel Jim crafting along his back. Jim’s hands were sure and quick and in no time he’d made a pair of manacles and held them out to Ross. Conditioned to respond to the ropes, Ross obediently stuck his hands through them. 

‘You have to be patient.’ Jim said. He was now in a cross legged position in front of Ross and Ross moved so he was kneeling opposite him. Jim’s hands were busy and Ross tried to follow what he was doing. ‘Watch what I’m doing.’ He knotted the two strands and then drew them around Ross’ thighs, pulling them back and knotting them again. Ross looked on, not really taking much else in. Jim wound the ropes around his thighs once more then back around his arms again. From there he worked up, until there was a series of loops and knots running up between his arms. Ross looked at Jim questioningly. Jim smiled, one eyebrow raised.

‘You know there's something we haven't done yet.’ he said.

‘What?’ Ross asked, a little suspicious. Their eyes locked.

‘Do you trust me?’ Jim asked, suddenly all seriousness and Ross’ stomach gave a pleasant lurch.

‘Always.’ he replied, just as serious. Jim pushed him gently so he was on his back. The positioning of the ropes meant that his feet were flat on the bed and his thighs were held apart. 

‘There was something you wanted to try.’ he said. Ross frowned at him.

‘There was?’ he asked. Then Jim moved so he was sitting between Ross’ legs. Ross caught the look on his face and suddenly realised the position he was in. He narrowed his eyes at Jim. ‘You sneaky fucker.’ Jim smiled, dimples flashing.

‘There was.’ he said. ‘Something we haven’t tried yet but I’ve been thinking about it.’ He ran his hands down Ross’ thighs and Ross felt the first surges of arousal starting low in his belly. ‘Can you guess what it is?’ He watched Ross expectantly. Ross racked his brain, mentally going through the list. Their experiences in play had covered a great many things by now. They had skirted around the edges of their comfort zone a few times and always come back to the things that they enjoyed, the shibari, the silent play, the toys they liked. Then it hit him and Ross’ eyes went wide.

‘Oh.’ he said. The surge of arousal became a tidal wave. ‘Oh fuck…’

‘Only if you want to.’ Jim’s hands were soothing, the stroking soft and almost hypnotic. ‘But if you’re up for it then we need to make plans.’ Ross smiled. That was Jim all over. Every step of their scene play was carefully mapped out and choreographed. 

‘When?’ he asked, mind racing. A tiny part of him wished that it was now. Jim, as usual, seemed to read his mind.

‘No.’ he said. ‘Not today. We need to get you in the right place first, mentally and physically.’ His thumbs were drawing soft circles on the insides of Ross’ thighs, close to the crease between leg and torso. It was one of Ross’ hotspots and he caught his breath, arching slightly into the touch and starting to get hard.

‘We can do it soon though, right?’ he breathed, and Jim smiled. 

‘You’re always so impatient.’ he said. ‘Maybe at Christmas time.’

‘Jesus Christ.’ Ross muttered. ‘That’s like two months away.’

‘Exactly.’ Jim got onto his knees, and reached for the lube and hand towel on the side table. ‘We can’t just go from what we’ve been doing to me sticking my hand up there.’ He sat back down, spreading the hand towel under Ross’ backside and then flipping the cap of the lube and coating the fingers of his right hand in it. He placed it to one side and started drawing light circles around Ross’ entrance with his fingers, dragging lightly until Ross was breathing quicker and harder. ‘We start with this and then we get toys involved and get progressively bigger until you’re ready.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross groaned, lost in the delicate touch of Jim’s teasing fingers. ‘How the fuck do you make sounding like an instruction manual so fucking sexy.’ He let his head fall back on the pillow, cock fully erect now and starting to leak. Jim grasped around the base, licking the gathered slick at the tip and Ross moaned. 

‘Because you know that when we do this it’s going to feel amazing.’ he replied. He started probing gently with one finger and Ross hissed in pleasure as it slipped inside him. Jim kept the stroke light and soft, curling his finger so his fingertip skated lightly over Ross’ prostate. Ross shuddered once, his mouth falling open as he started to pant. 

‘I’m pretty sure when we started this I was the one who was going to tie you up and fuck you.’ he ground out and Jim laughed.

‘You still get to fuck me.’ he replied. ‘Just later.’ He slid his finger out and went back to the lazy circles as he added more lube. ‘But I feel like playing a bit first.’ He slid two fingers inside this time and watched as Ross closed his eyes involuntarily. ‘But I can stop if you want.’

‘No.’ Ross panted. ‘Don’t stop. Don’t ever fucking stop.’ He was making a valiant effort to push into Jim’s fingers. He shivered as Jim pressed into his prostate and then smiled, blinding and delighted as the pleasure went through him. ‘Oh fuck, that’s good…’ Jim smiled again then leaned forward enough to take Ross’ cock in his mouth and went to work, one had around him to hold him steady.

Ross hadn’t been expecting that, and the dual pleasure of Jim fingering him open and going down on him at the same time was almost too much to take. He cried out and started bucking up into Jim’s mouth, and then pushing down onto Jim’s fingers. Jim took him easily, and moved his head in a steady up and down, and Ross felt the rush of heat in his chest. He could feel himself getting close and then Jim slowed, pulling off to lick him with soft barely there touches. It was beyond frustrating.

‘Bloody hell.’ Ross moaned. ‘Stop fucking doing that and finish me off.’

‘No.’ Jim said between licks. ‘You have no fucking self-control, I swear.’ He started sucking softly on the head of Ross’ cock and Ross was convinced he was going to go crazy if Jim didn’t take him back into his mouth in the next minute. 

‘You fucking tease.’ he groaned. 

‘If you want me to fist you, you’re going to have to learn to be patient.’ Jim said, his voice perfectly reasonable. Ross hated him just a little at that moment. ‘It’s not something to rush.’ He locked eyes with Ross and then dragged his tongue over the head in one slow lick, then flicked his tongue into the slit at the top. Ross watched him, unable to even protest at Jim’s spurious accusations of impatience. It was so hot that at that point he would have happily agreed to anything at all. And the fact that Jim had said the word out loud was currently short circuiting his brain. It was therefore no surprise that his orgasm completely snuck up on him and hit him in the head like a frying pan wielded by an angry housewife. Unfortunately it also hit Jim square in the face. 

Luckily Jim had reacted quickly, shutting his eyes. When he opened them though, Ross’ semen was clinging to his cheek and slightly parted lips and striped across the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Ross and the sight of his cum all over Jim’s face made Ross want to knock him on his back and fuck him stupid. Jim looked horribly wanton and as he stared at Ross he reached up and dragged his thumb across his mouth and looked at the cum he’d wiped off his face. Then he smiled and it was filthy. 

‘Is that the way we’re playing it?’ he asked and there was a hint of danger in the way he said those words. Ross stared at him, wide eyed, and actually gasped as Jim very deliberately licked Ross’ semen off his thumb. 

‘Oh God.’ he said brokenly, his afterglow mingling with a fresh wave of arousal. Jim was very fussy about bodily fluids and swallowing them, so for him to deliberately do what he’d just done signalled that the evening was going to get very dirty very fast. And that would only end well for him. 

Jim sat up straight and then got off the bed. He went into the bathroom and came out a minute later, his face clean and his cock still very hard. Ross looked him up and down. 

‘What are you doing?’ he asked and his voice was rough with expectation. To be honest he had a pretty good idea and his own cock was already starting to take a renewed interest in proceedings, refractory period be damned. 

‘Payback.’ Jim said, climbing back onto the bed. He straddled Ross’ bound arms, not sitting but kneeling over him with a predatory look.

‘Oh God.’ Ross said again. Now he definitely knew what was going on. Jim reached for his own cock and started stroking, slowly and evenly. Ross watched intently, and then looked up into the blue-green eyes, getting completely lost in them. Jim kept going, starting to pant hard himself, and threw out one hand to brace himself against the headboard. Ross was pinned underneath him and could only lie there and watch as Jim got closer, his hand picking up speed. It was mesmerising and Ross wanted it, wanted to see Jim lose it and come in his open mouth.

‘Yes.’ he breathed, fixing Jim with the most wanton look he could muster. ‘Come on, babe. Come all over me.’ He deliberately kept his mouth partially open, a blatant invitation and Jim keened as Ross said the words, his self-control flying out the window as he arched his back and came over Ross’ face and into his waiting mouth. His sharp cry made Ross’ head spin. He waited until Jim stopped shaking before turning his head and kissing Jim’s forearm with his eyes still on him, licking at the skin. Jim growled at him, moving back so he could lean down. He kissed Ross with a hard open mouth, tasting himself on Ross’ skin. 

It only went downhill after that.

**********

Later Ross lay face down on the unmade bed and Jim sat astride his backside, rubbing the stiffness out of his shoulders. They were still naked and a little sweaty, but neither cared. Ross was almost asleep when Jim spoke.

‘Do you remember the first time we were here?’ he asked and Ross hummed in reply. ‘You were pretty freaked out. I’m sorry if I ever pushed you into doing something you didn’t want to do.’ Ross pushed himself up enough to half turn and look at him.

‘You didn’t.’ he said. ‘I can honestly say you are the only person in my life that hasn’t ever done that.’ Jim looked back at him, his eyes full of affection. 

‘I just want you to be happy.’ he said simply and Ross felt his heart skip. Even after four years together, Jim could still make him feel like he was falling in love all over again. 

‘I am happy.’ he replied. ‘So happy. You have no idea what you did that weekend.’ Jim gave him a quizzical look.

‘What did I do?’ he asked and Ross smiled and lay back down again.

‘You showed me that I was worth more than just a being a quick fuck.’ he said. ‘You showed me that you didn’t care about anything other than being with me and not because you wanted to fuck me but because you liked to be with me. That you liked me.’ He sighed. ‘All the people I was with before weren’t around long enough to see who I was. That weekend after I told you I loved you, I had a moment when I thought I had blown it by going off like I did. And then I lost it a bit when we were here and I thought for sure you were going to get angry or something. You’d paid all that money to get a hotel room and all we did was lie in bed and watch TV.’

‘And eat room service food.’ Jim said, and Ross could hear from his voice that he was grinning. ‘But I don’t understand why you would think that.’

‘Because everyone else had wanted something from me.’ Ross replied. ‘Howard just wanted to use me. Elizabeth wanted what my family could give her. Every other person I’d ever been with thought I was a pretty face and a good fuck, but they didn’t know who I was. You did. You got to see me that weekend and when I dropped you off you looked at me like I was the most wonderful person in the world and told me it was the best weekend you’d ever had.’

‘That’s because it was.’ Jim said, ‘Even if your knowledge of what constitutes a decent film was beyond appalling.’ Ross laughed into his arms.

‘My point is that that I may have fallen in love with you the week before, but that weekend I realised that I could stay in love with you forever.’ he said. ‘And that maybe you could love me back forever too.’ He sighed happily. Jim leaned forward and ruffled his hair.

‘Ridiculous creature.’ he replied. ‘As if I had a fucking choice.’


	3. Chair, Wall, Whatever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there is reciprocation.

It wasn’t always about Ross.

Sometimes it was about Jim.

Ross knew that they had started this as something of a reaction to the way he’d been with Jim, especially when Jim had taken charge of what they were doing. And then it had grown and changed and evolved into something they did to ground Ross and keep him balanced when he felt like his world was getting too hard to be in.

But now things were also different. The whole thing with Howard had changed Ross in ways he hadn’t expected. Doing what he had done and seeing that he was just as capable of being there for Jim had given him all the confidence in the world. That didn’t mean role reversal,however. In fact now that they were on a more equal footing Ross found that he was even happier to submerge himself in his submissive role.

But he also discovered that sometimes he could put things in play, make the first overture to take things in that direction where before he’d never really been brave enough. Sure, he knew that Jim could read him so very well and always knew what he needed. But now he could reciprocate, could make Jim aware that it was alright for him to need things too. That Jim could be selfish and take from him whatever he wanted or needed and Ross would give it.

********

They were in the bath, opposite each other. Jim had his legs out and resting on the side, ankles crossed. He was reading The Unbearable Lightness of Being. Ross frowned and regarded him.

‘You okay?’ he asked. ‘You’re cranky.’

‘Fuck off. I am not.’ Jim said, not looking out from behind his book and completely confirming the fact that he was being like a bear with a sore head. Ross sighed and shoved a raft of bubbles at him. If anyone had told him before he met Jim that he’d still be taking bubble baths when he was pushing thirty, he’d have laughed at them.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked.

‘Nothing.’ Jim said, but the clipped tone of his voice told Ross otherwise.

‘It doesn’t sound like nothing.’ he said. Jim ignored him.

Ross eventually got out the bath, and left him to it. He knew better than to try and get Jim out of a mood before it had run its course.

The problem was that three days later, it still hadn’t run its course. Ross had a sneaking suspicion that the upcoming deployment had put Jim off his normal cheerful trajectory and it was making him moody as fuck. Ross decided to take drastic measures.

‘You know.’ he said at dinner that night. ‘I think you’ve been paying too much attention to me.’ Jim frowned and looked at him.

‘What are you talking about?’ he asked and Ross shrugged.

‘Just that you do all this stuff for me.’ he said. ‘I would like to return the favour.’ He looked steadily at Jim willing him to understand what he was talking about, but this time Jim’s legendary powers of observation let him down.

‘I haven’t got a fucking clue what you’re on about.’ he said snippily and Ross resisted the urge to chuck his spaghetti over him. It looked like he was on his own.

********

It took another four days to put his plan into place. Jim had to spend a few days aboard the Dragon, getting her ready for her upcoming deployment to Gibraltar for three months. Ross knew he wouldn’t have another chance before Jim left and he was determined to send him off with a smile on his face. So he waited for Jim to come home on his last weekend before he was leaving and put his plan into action.

The first step was dinner.

It was good, even if Ross said so himself. Jim seemed happy, but there was still a little cloud hovering over his head. Ross cleared up and then chased Jim into the living room. Once Jim was gone and he heard the sound of the TV, Ross went into action.

The door to the back room was usually closed, and Jim hadn’t so much as looked in there which was just as well. If he had, he would have been surprised.

Ross had brought down the chair from the landing. It was a massive teak affair, straight backed and armless. It was also extremely heavy and very solid, perfect for what Ross had in mind. It now stood in the middle of the room, waiting to be a prop in what Ross hoped would be a very interesting evening. He opened the door as quietly as he could and left it open. Then he went into the kitchen and retrieved the bottle of lube he’d stashed in the fridge. He took it into the room, bare feet making little noise as he padded back and forth, getting progressively harder as he thought about what he was going to do. He lit the fire he’d set in the fireplace, set the lube down next to the chair and undressed as quickly as possible. Then he went to the door of the living room and leaned in the doorway, one hand on his cock, and waited for Jim to notice him.

Jim was deeply involved in The Deadliest Catch and didn’t look up until Ross shifted position (and made a rather loud coughing noise). When he did, his mouth fell open.

‘What the fuck?’ he asked and Ross raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Took you long enough.’ he said and turned and walked back to the room. He got into position, kneeling on the chair with his back to the door and waited. He heard the sound of Jim’s footsteps soon enough. There was a sharp inhalation when Jim saw him.

‘Get down.’ he said and his voice could have cut through steel. Ross did, turning and looking at him. This was just the reaction he’d been hoping for. He held out his hands and gave Jim a slow smile.

‘Anything you want.’ he said and the sudden feral glow of Jim’s eyes set his heart hammering. He saw Jim’s glance flick to the chair.

‘Sit.’ he ordered and Ross did, smiling once Jim’s back was turned. Message received apparently. Jim went to the chest, opening it and coming out with two of the ropes, black this time. It made Ross’ breath catch.

Jim had a tendency towards symbolism. Red ropes were what they normally used when it was about Ross needing to be looked after and cared for. Navy was Jim taking charge of him, manipulating him and fucking him how he wanted but still giving Ross everything he needed. Black was something altogether different. This meant that Ross would exist only for Jim’s pleasure. And if the black ropes were coming out, then Ross was in for a long and ultimately very trying night. It also meant that Jim was in a very special kind of mood.

He couldn’t fucking wait.

Jim came to stand in front of him. He turned the rope through his hands.

‘Safe word.’ he said. Ross locked eyes with him.

‘Aster.’ he said and smiled as suggestively as he could. Jim gave a slight shake of his head.

‘No getting away from anything tonight.’ he said. ‘You do exactly what I say, when I say. And you fucking tell me how everything I do makes you feel or I stop.’ He reached out and took Ross’ chin in his hand and tilted his face up. ‘You don’t ask me to stop. You let me hear you scream.’ He rubbed his thumb over Ross’ mouth and Ross felt the shuddery beating of his heart pick up at those words. He loved it when Jim bossed him around.

Jim stepped back and looked him over. Then he threw one rope over his shoulder and knelt down and started to tie Ross’ ankles to the chair legs with the other one still in his hand. Ross looked down, already hard with anticipation. He watched as Jim wound the ropes in and out, making sure that Ross would be held firmly in place. The rope was knotted between the chair legs and then back around him. When Jim was done, he gave the ropes a couple of quick tugs. Satisfied, he stood up and Ross could see from the state of the front of his jeans, that Jim was every bit as turned on as he was.

Jim walked around behind him.

‘Hands.’ he said, brusque and flat and Ross felt his stomach lurch. That tone of voice was like touching a match to a fuse. He obeyed instantly, putting his hands behind the chair. Jim knelt down again and Ross felt him take one wrist and bind it to the chair. The rope wound round his arm and then Jim was feeding it around his chest so he would be bound to the back of the chair as well.

It was starting to get hot in the room, the fire doing its work. Ross could feel sweat starting to trickle down between his shoulder blades. It was getting harder for him to breathe. He felt a hard yank as Jim got the final knot done and tested the ropes. Then Jim moved around to stand in front of him again.

‘Can you move?’ he asked and Ross tested the ropes.

‘No.’ he said, truthfully. Jim tied a very effective knot.

Jim gave him a considering look.

‘Good.’ he said then picked up the lube, turned around and left Ross sitting there tied to the chair.

**********

It was about an hour later, Ross would have guessed. He was sitting looking at the fire, a little bored if truth be told. He could hear Jim moving around the house but he had yet to put in an appearance. The fire was also dying down, the embers leaving the room bathed in soft light. Ross was actually surprisingly comfortable in the knots Jim had tied and was starting to get drowsy from the warmth and flickering firelight. His erection had long since gone down and he wiggled his toes for something to do.

He was so focused on the hypnotic action of the flames that he didn’t hear the footsteps. It was only when he felt the movement of air behind him, that Ross even realised Jim was in the room. The realisation that he wasn’t alone pulled him right back into focus and suddenly his senses were flooded with the citrusy smell of the shampoo Jim used and the sound of his breathing, light and regular.

‘You’re back.’ he breathed and Jim’s hand was on his shoulder. The touch went right through Ross, and his body responded quickly, trails of fire streaking out from where Jim’s fingers rested. Jim let his hand linger there, a simple connection between them. Then he leaned down and Ross felt Jim’s mouth at the side of his neck, lips soft as Jim kissed him.

‘I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for three days.’ he murmured in Ross’ ear and the unexpected words lit up Ross’ cerebral cortex like fireworks. He closed his eyes and Jim’s fingers ran feather light over his skin and up into his hair, scratching at his scalp in the way he loved best.

Ross leaned into the touch, just enjoying the physical contact, and then opened them again as Jim stepped around him. The sight of him made Ross’ breath stutter and his cock get hard. Jim was naked, the firelight painting his skin with a soft glow and burnishing his blond hair. He was also hard and Ross had a sudden feeling that he hadn’t been idle while he’d been making Ross wait. Then he spotted the tube of lube and something else in Jim’s hand and moaned a little as he realised what Jim was going to do to him. He watched as Jim knelt in front of him, placing the lube and the other object on the ground. Then he ran his hands down Ross’ thighs, the touch butterfly soft.

‘Are you mine?’ he asked and Ross nodded.

‘Yes.’ he replied. Jim dragged his thumbs along the line between legs and body and Ross arched into the touch. The sweat had gathered there and Jim’s thumbs moved unimpeded over his skin.

‘Do you want me?’ Jim asked and Ross bit his lip to stifle the moan that threatened.

‘Yes.’ he said again. ‘I want you.’ Jim’s fingers pressed into his skin and he hissed through his teeth at the surge of pleasure it brought. This was so different to being in the space he went to when Jim fucked him or hung him up and kept him on the edge. This was brighter, flaring like magnesium. It burned and filled him with a deep seated need.

‘What else do you want?’ Jim asked, and now he was leaning in, breath ghosting over Ross’ cock. He looked up at Ross and his eyes burned. Ross knew what Jim wanted and his heart pounded at the thought of being able to give it to him.

‘Use me.’ he breathed. ‘Use me to get yourself off.’

‘Mmmm.’ Jim was smiling. ‘Do you want that. To see me fucking myself on you? Want me to ride you and come all over you?’ His mouth was inching closer and Ross had to resist the overwhelming urge to strain towards his parted lips.

‘Please.’ he breathed. ‘Please, Jim…’

‘God, I get so hard when you say please.’ Jim breathed back and Ross noticed that his pupils were hugely dilated. ‘It makes me want to fuck myself on you until you scream. Take you so hard and so deep all I can feel is you inside me.’ He dropped his head and his tongue flicked lightly against the head of Ross’ cock and Ross moaned shamelessly. ‘Fuck you all night and not let you come until I’m done with you.’ He licked along the length of Ross’ cock and his tongue was soft and warm and wet. ‘Keep you hard and just use you until I get off and then make you wait for me to come back and do it again.’ He took just the head into his mouth, tongue working against it gently. Ross watched as if hypnotised, unable to look away from those burning eyes. When Jim pulled off there was a long cobweb thin string of saliva connecting them and it made Ross pant at the sight of it.

‘Christ, that is so fucking hot.’ he murmured. Jim smiled, dimples made deeper by the shadows cast by the fire.

‘Do you want it?’ he asked and Ross nodded.

‘Yes.’ he replied. ‘Fuck yourself on me.’ Jim leaned over a little and came back up with the lube. Ross saw condensation on the outside and realised that Jim must have put it back in the fridge. He watched as Jim opened it and squeezed some into his palm and then reached for Ross’ cock. The icy cold of the lube made him gasp, but he loved this. The contrast between the cold lube and Jim’s warm hand was mind blowing.

Jim stroked him gently, easing the lube up and down his cock until it was slippery with it.

‘You feel amazing.’ he said to Ross. ‘I love making you hard.’ He kept his hand moving and reached for the other object. ‘Are you going to stay hard for me? Hard enough so I can fuck you when I want?’ Ross saw the simple ring of black silicone in Jim’s hand and whimpered involuntarily. Jim used the lube on his hand to coat it and then pushed it on, getting it into position. ‘Is that all right?’ He looked into Ross’ eyes and Ross nodded.

‘Yes.’ he said. Jim got up and stepped back to look at him.

‘You’re so fucking gorgeous.’ he said. ‘I’m going to fucking break you tonight.’ He took a handful of hair at the back of Ross’ head in his clean hand and pulled his head back. Then Jim leaned in and kissed him, hot and demanding. He pushed his tongue into Ross’ mouth and Ross opened up to let him in, white hot desire streaking through his veins. He could feel everything starting to drop out and when Jim straddled him, Ross wasn’t really paying attention. But then Jim grasped his cock and started to guide it inside him and a small voice at the back of Ross’ head went ‘Oh.’ He wanted to protest but Jim kissed him relentlessly and Ross felt all his concerns disappear as Jim’s body opened up and took him in.

That was obviously what Jim had been doing while he was gone.

He was already relaxed and wet inside, obviously from the lube he’d used to work himself open. He slid down easily, taking Ross all the way in, their mouths still glued together. Ross moaned into Jim’s mouth at the incredible feeling of tight wet heat around him and Jim moaned back, hands on Ross’ shoulders now to steady himself.

‘Fuck…’ he breathed when their mouths separated. ‘You feel so fucking good inside me.’ His eyes were wide and staring at Ross. ‘I love feeling you go all the way in, deep like this.’ He shifted his hips and Ross gritted his teeth. The pleasure was running up and down his spine. Then Jim leaned back, planting his feet on the floor and lifted easily until Ross was almost out of him, then dropped back down, making them both gasp. He smiled, and Ross felt his heart almost stop at the sight of how beautiful he looked, all shadows and fire and heat burning in his eyes.

Jim started slowly, barely rocking. He moved his hands to the back of the chair to give himself leverage and let his head fall back as he worked himself on Ross’ cock, and Ross just let himself sit and watch. The feeling inside him spread out, suffusing every part of his body, and he arched up against the ropes trying to get as close as possible to Jim. Jim laughed, and snapped his hips once and Ross let out a loud desperate sound.

‘That’s it.’ Jim breathed. ‘Fucking scream for me.’ He did it again and Ross tried to bite back the cry that came but it was too much and he couldn’t. Instead he let Jim drive him until he couldn’t keep quiet, every shift and movement bringing blinding pleasure with it.

On top of him, Jim had gone quiet and Ross knew that meant he was close. He let go of the chair with one hand, and used to other to jerk himself off as he rode Ross hard, and then he shook all over, coming onto Ross’ skin. Ross felt the deep tremors inside him, but the cock ring kept him just under where he needed to be to get off as well, and besides that wasn’t part of Jim’s plan. This was only the beginning.

Jim stilled, breath coming in soft pants, and just sat there. His head was down, face hidden from Ross. They breathed together, eventually synching into a deep rhythm and he finally looked up. His hair was wet with sweat and sticking to his forehead, a light flush running along his cheekbones. Ross just stared at him, taking it all in.

‘Again.’ he whispered and saw the way Jim’s breath caught. ‘Do it again.’

Jim shook his head and eased himself off.

‘No.’ he replied and then gently took the cock ring off and walked out the room again. Ross looked down at himself, still hard and with his cock and groin covered in lube and the white stripes across his stomach and chest.

***********

The next time Jim came in, he was ruthless. Ross was only half hard, but Jim took him in his hand and jerked him off just enough to get him hard. Then he slicked him up again and put the ring back in place. Ross watched all this, and then almost screamed as Jim climbed on him and slammed himself down. This time, there was no gentle start. Jim was like a man possessed and he rode Ross hard, his cries strident as he kept the pace going until Ross was convinced they were going to break the chair.

‘Oh fuck!’ Jim threw his head back. ‘I’m coming.’ He arched right back off Ross, semen painting Ross’ body once more. It was a violent orgasm and it nearly took Ross over the brink. Then just as quickly as Jim had come in and taken him, he got off Ross, pulled the ring off, and departed again, leaving Ross to wonder if he’d imagined it.

***********

It went on all night. Jim varied his attacks, sometimes being so slow and gentle, Ross felt like he could go to sleep buried inside him and then sometimes like a hurricane, quick and devastating. And each time Jim brought him right to the edge, before getting off himself and then just leaving Ross in that state of desperate frustration.

Ross was sitting quietly now, his head hanging. He was covered in sweat and lube and Jim’s cum, the smell of it so strong it was keeping him hard. He’d lost count of how many times Jim had fucked him, and he was floating in that wonderful space where time had completely lost its meaning. His whole body felt like it was buzzing, almost like he was being subjected to a constant electric shock.

He heard the sound of Jim’s footsteps and looked up, barely able to comprehend what was happening. There was a flash of movement to his left and then he felt a tug and the knot was released that held his arms bound. Jim’s hands were there unwinding the ropes and Ross brought his hands in front of him, seeing the indentations that the bonds had made on his wrists and upper arms. He ran his fingers over the ones on his left wrist and smiled, then looked down at where Jim was untying his ankles. When he was done Jim stood up, and coiled the ropes in his hands. He walked back over to the chest, opening it and putting the ropes away. Then he came, back standing in front of Ross.

‘Get up.’ he said. Ross got to his feet, a little unsteady. He stood there and Jim reached out one hand, resting it over Ross’ heart. They looked at each other and then Jim stepped forward again, their bodies now touching. His eyes were bottomless, and Ross felt himself being pulled down into their depths.

Jim smiled at him, soft and dimpled, and then dropped his hand to Ross cock, his ministrations infinitely gentle and Ross sighed deeply as he felt the rush of arousal go through him one more time.

‘Fuck me.’ Jim breathed. He put his other hand on Ross’ face, thumb running along Ross’ cheekbone. ‘Fuck me.’ Ross felt himself falling at those words, his every instinct kicking in and telling him to obey. He reached for Jim, and Jim linked his arms around Ross’ neck. ‘Over there.’ he ordered, the authority in his voice making Ross dizzy with want. ‘Against the wall.’ Then he stood on tip-toe and kissed Ross once, soft and almost chaste. ‘I want you to fuck me so there’s nothing else but you.’

That was the thing that broke Ross. Growling, he reached down, hoisting Jim up so he was in his arms, and Jim locked his legs around Ross hips so Ross could carry him over to the wall that was closest.

They hit it hard, the weight of Jim in his arms giving Ross momentum. He pinned Jim there, one hand under Jim’s backside to hold him in place while he used the other to guide his cock inside him. Jim was panting, nails digging into Ross’ shoulders as he held on, then moaned loud and drawn out as he felt Ross slide home.

‘Oh fuck, yes.’ he breathed, head back and eyes closed in ecstasy. ‘Give it to me, Ross. Fuck me hard.’ Ross grunted with effort, hitching Jim up so he was a little higher, and then eased out just enough to drive back in again. Jim, over-sensitised from all the times he’d ridden Ross that night, cried out and Ross felt a flash of pain as his nails dug in. It only added to the incredible heat washing through him and he snapped his hips, thrusting inside Jim as hard as he could.

‘Yes.’ Jim shouted. ‘Harder.’ He dropped his head to Ross’ shoulder, teeth biting down as Ross started to move relentlessly, every drive inside him making Jim call out. It felt so good, hot and wet and smooth, and Ross felt his orgasm bubbling up inside him. 

‘Oh fuck…’ he muttered brokenly against Jim’s neck, tasting Jim’s sweat and smelling the pheromones pouring out of his skin. ‘I’m so fucking close.’

‘That’s it baby.’ Jim panted. ‘Keep going. I want you to come inside me.’ He threw his head back so hard it bumped loudly against the wall. ‘Fuck, you feel so good…’ Ross kept going, bucking hard against him and then it hit, a blinding flash of white behind his eyes and a tightness in his chest that picked him up and carried him away. Jim raked his nails down Ross' back and screamed as he came, arching back so hard he nearly threw Ross off. Ross clung onto him, pinning him against the wall with his body until they both stopped shaking. 

Ross felt like his knees were about to give out so he carefully pulled out and set Jim down, then leaned back in so they were pressed against each other. He reached up and pushed Jim’s hair, dark and wet with sweat, from his face and looked into blue-green eyes that were now hazy and unfocused. Then he leaned down just a little and kissed Jim, feeling how pliant his mouth was under his own. When he pulled back, Jim gave him a dreamy smile. Ross returned it.

‘I love you.’ he said, his own voice almost unrecognisable to him. Jim sighed, deep and contented.

‘I love you too.’ he replied.

***********

This time it was Ross who carried Jim to bed, cleaned him up and tucked him in. Then he did the same for himself, and climbed in with him, allowing Jim to wrap his arms around him and rest his head on his chest. 

They lay there in the dark, no words between them. Ross let his fingertips drift over Jim’s back, drawing random patterns until Jim’s breathing evened out and Ross knew he was asleep. He kissed the top of Jim’s head once and then followed him down into the darkness.


	4. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some morning playtime.

The last bits of light were starting to come up when Ross woke up. He’d been napping on and off for about two hours since they had woken in the dark and he’d rolled over onto his back and whispered pleas in Jim’s ear. He shifted as best he could and then heard Jim’s footsteps come up the stairs and into the room. He was so attuned to the sound of him moving around that Ross could chart his progress through the cottage. 

The ropes were still sitting comfortably, and Ross knew that he’d have deep indentations from them later which would last at least an hour. He loved them as he loved all the marks Jim’s attentions left. He’d stand in front of the mirror in their bathroom and run his fingers over them, feel the different texture under his fingertips. 

They were in their room, which was a little change from their normal routine. The pattern of ropes was also a little different and Jim had wanted to make sure he was comfortable. So Ross was face down on the bed, positioned so he could breathe comfortably. His arms were bound behind his back in their normal position with one knee bent and secured at right angles to his body. The other was bent back and tied in place and Ross knew he’d pay for that later when it got stiff. But right at that moment, he didn’t give a fuck.

The bed dipped as Jim sat down and ran his hand over the tattoo along Ross’ lower back. That little sign of ownership. Ross fervently hoped the fingers would drift slower and couldn’t help his sigh of disappointment when they didn’t. He could practically hear Jim’s smile. 

‘You okay?’ he asked and Ross hummed assent and snuggled down deeper into the bed.

‘I could use some attention though.’ he said and Jim huffed a soft laugh. 

‘Some days I’m really not sure who’s supposed to be in charge here.’ he said, the affection clear in his voice. His hand was now at the back of Ross’ head, fingers running through his hair. It made Ross want to purr. He settled for turning his head and giving Jim the benefit of his most pleading look. Jim laughed out loud at that, then got up and stripped off the sweats he was wearing. He was already half-hard, much to Ross’ satisfaction. Jim saw his eyes drop and moved to stand in front of him, one hand going to his cock and starting to stroke lazily. 

‘Is this what you want?’ he asked and Ross smiled back at him. Jim moved to the edge of the bed, resting one knee there as he continued his self-ministrations. Ross lay still and watched, knowing that he would only get what he wanted when he behaved. Truthfully, he loved watching Jim get himself off as much as he loved to do it for him. Jim’s technique was so different to his, preferring to switch up the pace between slow and quick, finishing with a twist at the head. He kept going and Ross watched avidly, thrusting down into the bed to relieve some of the pressure of his own unrelenting erection. Jim was now making soft breathy panting noises and thrusting up into his own hand and Ross couldn’t help moaning.

‘Fuck, you look so good.’ he said and Jim smiled, broad and bright and dimples deep. 

‘You still all right from earlier?’ he asked and Ross shivered as he anticipated what was coming.

‘Find out.’ he said, fixing Jim with a direct look. Jim got onto the bed, balancing on one hand as he moved to between Ross’ legs, the other hand still working. 

‘I am going to have to show you who’s boss by the sound of things.’ he said and the sudden authority in his voice was the kick of the edge Ross needed. 

‘Yes.’ he said into the bed, arching back as best he could in his restraints. ‘I think that’s an excellent idea.’ There was a resounding noise and then stinging as Jim smacked him very hard on the arse and Ross gasped at the flare of heat. Jim didn’t do that often, always very careful to moderate any actual physical violence. 

‘You’re being such a demanding brat today.’ Jim said, hand running over where he’d just hit him. ‘I should put you over my knee for that.’ He knew the effect his words would have and Ross moaned, not caring anymore. He was dropping hard and fast now and would do anything Jim asked him to at this point.

‘Please.’ he said, his voice almost desperate. ‘Anything you want.’ He heard the catch of Jim’s breathing behind him and then he was leaning past Ross to get the lube from where it stood on the bedside table. The sound of the cap being flipped reached him and then there was a cold sensation as Jim started pouring it. When he put it back, Ross could feel a thick stream of it running down and shivered again. There was far too much, but they both loved it like that, the slickness making it effortless. 

The first touch of Jim’s fingers was teasing and light, and they drifted up and down for what seemed like forever. It was torturous and Ross desperately wanted to demand that Jim stick his fingers inside him but knew if he did that Jim would go out of his way to do the exact opposite. So he lay there and took it, moaning into the pillow under his head and eventually he was rewarded with the first one sliding in smoothly. Ross was still loose from the first time they had fucked that morning and it felt so good, the combination of Jim’s fingers with the lube and cum he’d left behind that morning already. Jim kept the pressure light, skirting around the edge of his prostate, pressing so softly that Ross could do nothing but melt into the bed. He was going deep now, his whole focus on nothing but the fingertip inside him. Then it was gone and the loss bit at him. He whimpered in protest and felt Jim’s hand on his back again.

‘Easy now.’ Jim’s voice was deep and comforting. There was a touch, a push and then Ross felt Jim inside him, easing in slowly until he bottomed out. He shifted on his knees and then leaned forward over Ross, hands either side of him and started to move incredibly slowly, drawing out almost completely before thrusting back in again. Ross started to pant, the heat inside him spreading languidly through his body and limbs, flaring slightly with each thrust. Behind him, Jim was breathing in time with him, one hand now on the back of Ross’ neck to anchor then together. 

‘That’s it.’ he breathed as he moved and Ross let the warmth of Jim’s voice wrap him up and tuck him into that wonderfully safe place he made for him. ‘Let me ride you.’ His breath ghosted over the back of Ross’ neck and then there was the warm wet softness of his tongue licking along Ross’ skin. ‘You feel so fucking good.’

Ross whined, trapped on the plateau and unable to even move enough to get himself off. He was completely at Jim’s mercy and he knew that Jim would keep going like this, slow enough that neither of them would come for ages. He stopped fighting, the last bit of control he had slipping away from him like beach sand through his fingers, and let Jim dictate the pace. They went up and down the waves of sensation together, their moans in perfect synchronisation until eventually Jim sped up just the tiniest bit and Ross felt his body respond to even that smallest of changes. The ripples inside him got stronger, the long build up to what would be an incredibly intense climax finally getting to the point of no return. This was what Jim did to him, breaking Ross right down only to build him back up again and then blow him part. His own voice sounded faraway as he cried out, deafened by the pounding of blood in his ears. Jim moved, pulling Ross with him onto their sides and Ross felt Jim’s hand around his cock and thrust up involuntarily into Jim’s hold and then back onto his cock, the dual pressures making his orgasm speed up exponentially.

‘Yes.’ Jim panted into his neck. ‘Like that, baby. Come all over me.’ His hips were driving hard and deep now, the careful rhythm becoming erratic. Ross arched back, body straining against the rope as he came hard all over Jim’s hand. There was a flash of pain as Jim bit down on his shoulder, making the aftershocks flare brightly, his own cry muffled by Ross’ skin.

They lay together a while longer, and Ross floated along on the wonderful deep stillness inside him. This was his favourite part of where he went to, like being in space where there was nothing but blackness and quiet and free fall forever. He hardly registered Jim pulling out of him, the touch of the bath towel kept in the bedside table for clean ups or the gentleness of Jim’s hands as he untied him. 

Jim pulled the duvet up over him and smiled down at his sleepy companion then leaned down to kiss Ross once, very softly. 

‘Breakfast when you wake up.’ he said. Ross snuffled once in reply and then he was gone.


End file.
